


You did well

by woosanicus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, sanwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanicus/pseuds/woosanicus
Summary: Ini tulisan sanwoo pertamaku, semoga kalian suka. I'll appreciate any feedback 🥺This work inspired by this fancam https://youtu.be/Jc3LttOw8XQ
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 6
Collections: sanwoo





	1. You did well

**Author's Note:**

> Ini tulisan sanwoo pertamaku, semoga kalian suka. I'll appreciate any feedback 🥺
> 
> This work inspired by this fancam https://youtu.be/Jc3LttOw8XQ

Hari ini memasuki minggu kedua ATEEZ mempromosikan album baru mereka. Jadwal mereka sangat padat bahkan sebulan sejak persiapan album ini. Mereka latihan sampai tengah malam, dan di pagi buta mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Music Show, belum lagi selingan jadwal lain seperti shooting reality show atau photoshoot. Semua member tentunya bekerja keras dalam promosi kali ini, dan San adalah salah satunya.

San yang begitu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk tim dan fansnya, bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. San memperbanyak jam latihan dengan memulai latihan sendiri ketika member lain belum berkumpul, dan menjadi orang yang terakhir meninggalkan ruang latihan.

San terus berlatih tanpa menyadari akan batas kemampuan tubuhnya. Ia terus berlatih, berpikir bahwa tubuhnya masih kuat, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah melewati batas itu.

Pada penampilan M!Countdown hari ini, San merasa dirinya tidak maksimal. Seperti ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. San lebih banyak diam setelah mereka menyelesaikan jadwal hari ini.

Semua member sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing, begitupun San dan Wooyoung.

San menempati tempat tidur bagian bawah dan Wooyoung menempati tempat tidur bagian atas. San sudah mengambil posisi tidur lengkap dengan selimut warna abu-abu, sementara Wooyoung masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya karna ia mendapat giliran terakhir memakai kamar mandi.

“San?” Wooyoung memanggil. Dilihat teman sekamarnya yang berbaring membelakanginya tidak bergerak bahkan sedikit saja.

“Udah tidur ya? Tumben” Wooyoung mencoba lagi, mungkin kali ini mendapatkan respon. Tapi hasilnya masih sama, tidak ada jawaban maupun respon.

Setelah dirasa rambutnya cukup kering, Wooyoung menggantungkan handuk basah warna putih miliknya di balik pintu kamar. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri teman sekamarnya dan memperhatikan lebih dekat.

Wooyoung melihat masih ada sedikit space kosong di tempat tidur karna San berbaring merapat ke dinding. Wooyoung memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah San dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap ke punggung teman sekamarnya itu.

Perlahan tangan Wooyoung terulur untuk mengusap kepala San.

“You did well today too.” Ucap Wooyoung lembut, tidak ingin membangunkan laki-laki di hadapannya.

“I'm proud of you, I'm proud of us.” Wooyoung menambahkan lagi, masih dengan suara pelan.

“I didn't do well today.” Tiba-tiba Wooyoung mendapat respon. Suaranya terdengar lemah, tapi Wooyoung dapat menangkap tiap katanya.

“You did well. I know what you've been thinking about.” Kemudian Wooyoung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila menghadap San.

“Di sini ya yang sakit?” Wooyoung mengusap betis kaki kanan San. “atau di sini?” Wooyoung menyentuh lutut kanan San.

“Pasti keliatan banget ya tadi? Aku jalannya nggak bener.” San memutar badannya terlentang menghadap laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

Wooyoung menggeleng.

“Nggak kok. Nggak keliatan.” Wooyoung berusaha menenangkan.

“Kebetulan tadi aku liat. Sebenernya mau langsung nanya kamu pas kita selesai perform, tapi kayaknya nunggu waktu yang pas?”

San menghela nafas berat, ia menarik lengannya sendiri untuk menutup wajahnya.

“San.. It's okay. You did well today. Justru ini nunjukin kalo kamu udah bekerja keras. Kamu latihan paling keras. You _overworked_ yourself.” Wooyoung meraih lengan San yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu mengganggam tanyannya erat.

“I overworked myself?”

“Yes, you did. Nggak cuma aku, semuanya juga tau kalo kamu selalu latihan duluan dan selesai belakangan. Please jangan gini. Bukan maksud aku ngelarang kamu latihan, tapi aku nggak mau kamu overwork yourself.” Wooyoung mengusap punggung tangan San dengan ibu jarinya.

“I know you have unlimited energy in you, but please know your limit. Badan kamu juga ada batasnya, San. Nggak bisa kamu forsir kayak gini, kasihan badan kamu.” Wooyoung mengusap lutut kanan San, masih mencari bagian mana yang membuat sahabat baik sekaligus kekasihnya kesakitan.

“Aku takut hal yang sama kejadian _lagi_. Aku nggak mau, kita semua nggak mau.”

“I'm sorry..” Ucap San pelan.

“Say sorry to yourself. Minta maaf sama badan kamu, jangan sama aku atau yang lain.”

“Iya.. Maaf ya, Choi San.” San mengucap pelan pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Wooyoung terkekeh.

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil kemudian kembali berbaring di sebelah San dan memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua dengan erat.

“Sayang Sannie.”

Ucap Wooyoung dengan suara imutnya, membuat San akhirnya tersenyum.

“Sayang Wooyie juga.”

San membetulkan posisi tubuhnya, lengan kanannya ia letakkan di bawah kepala Wooyoung sebagai bantal dan menariknya mendekat.

“Because you did well, you should get a reward!” Wooyoung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah San yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

“A reward?”


	2. A Reward

Wooyoung menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri San, kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Di sisi lain, San memperhatikan Wooyoung yang sudah memejamkan matanya sembari mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudian San merasakan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan San terulur dan merengkuh pinggang ramping Wooyoung untuk menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil lebih dekat. Wooyoung yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu membuatnya lebih berani, ia memainkan bibirnya di bibir bawah kekasihnya dan sesekali memagut lembut. San juga membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut, jika bukan karena rasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah mendominasi kesayangannya.

Wooyoung memperdalam ciuman mereka sambil tangannya perlahan bergerak turun mengusap dada bidang San yang akhir-akhir ini baru dia sadari. Dahulu San memiliki figur yang tidak jauh beda dengan Wooyoung, kecil dan ramping, tapi sekarang setiap ia tidak sengaja menyentuh dada San dengan tangannya atau ketika ia sedang merebahkan kepalanya di sana, rasanya luas dan tegap.

San mulai ikut dalam suasana yang dibuat Wooyoung, tanpa sadar ia juga memperdalam ciumannya dan mengulum bibir kekasihnya sesekali. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini, sulit menemukan kesempatan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka. Pernah beberapa kali berciuman di ruang latihan tari ketika anggota lain belum datang, atau di ruang latihan vokal yang secara ukuran lebih kecil dan private.

San membutuhkan hal ini sekarang, untuk melepas rasa lelah dan stressnya selama masa promosi. San mulai meraba pinggang dan mengusap pelan, tangannya turun sedikit untuk meremas bokong sintal milik Wooyoung karna gemas.

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menarik wajahnya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka. San menatapnya bingung.

“Remember, this is _your_ reward, not mine.” Wooyoung mencubit pipi San gemas.

“Fine.” San mengacak rambut Wooyoung karna gemas, membuat yang lebih muda tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Wooyoung kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir San namun kali ini lebih dalam. Tangannya yang kecil meraba perut berotot milik yang lebih tua. San memang sedang fokus membentuk abs di perutnya, dan Wooyoung sudah bisa merasakan bentuk kotak-kotak mulai terbentuk padahal baru beberapa minggu.

Kemudian tangannya turun lagi ke bagian selangkang dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat San terkesiap dan mendesah pelan. Respon dari yang lebih tua membuat Wooyoung menjadi lebih _excited_ , ia memperdalam ciumannya sambil tangannya meremas milik San lembut. Desahan San tertahan oleh Wooyoung yang melumat bibirnya.

Wooyoung melanjutkan kegiatannya, kali ini tangannya diselipkan masuk ke dalam celana boxer biru dongker dan langsung menyentuh kulit pahanya yang halus. San tidak mau kalah, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi pemuda yang lebih muda dan menarik wajah mereka semakin dekat untuk melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Tangan Wooyoung meraba paha San dan mengusapnya pelan, tangannya bergerak ke tengah sampai ia merasakan penis San.

San melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Wooyoung.

“You're naughty”

“Didn't I always do?” Wooyoung tersenyum jahil, San menjadi gemas dibuatnya.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuatnya _horny_ tapi menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan? Sepertinya hanya Wooyoung yang bisa melakukan itu.

Wooyoung turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tubuh bagian bawah San bergeser keluar tempat tidur hingga kakinya menjuntai ke lantai. Wooyoung kemudian menarik boxer San turun sampai betis, mengekspos penis San yang menjadi target Wooyoung sejak tadi.

“W-wait you don't have to do this, Woo.” San bangun dari posisi setengah tidurnya dan melihat Wooyoung yang sudah berlutut di antara kakinya.

“But I _want_ to do this. Please?” Wooyoung menatap San dengan puppy eyesnya, mana bisa San menolak?

“Alright, alright. Do it for me, baby.” Ucap San pasrah, tanpa disadari ia menelan salivanya karena merasa gugup bercampur _excited_.

Sementara Wooyoung? Ia tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru.

Wooyoung tidak membuang waktu lama, langsung menggenggam milik San yang sudah setengah tegang kemudian memompa penis itu dengan tempo lambat. Ia membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan di ujung penis San yang diikuti dengan sapuan lidahnya yang panjang. Tangannya memompa batang penis San lebih cepat dan memasukkan kepala penis ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap lubang kecil di ujung penisnya sesekali.

San memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat menikmati miliknya, tangannya mengusap rambut Wooyoung dan mendorong kepalanya untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut lebih jauh. Wooyoung yang paham maksud San langsung mengikuti kemauannya, ia memasukkan seluruh batang penis San ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya meremas pangkal penisnya.

“Yes, like that baby.” San mendesah pelan, merasakan sensasi basah mengelilingi miliknya.

Wooyoung mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, membiarkan penis San memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Perlahan Wooyoung merasakan seluruh batang penis San menegang dan kepalanya didorong semakin dalam hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh tenggorokannya. Wooyoung berdiam dengan posisi itu dalam beberapa detik sebelum ia menarik kepalanya ke atas dan kembali menghisap ujung penis San.

Wooyoung kemudian menyapukan lidah panjangnya dari ujung penis sampai ke bawah bagian pangkal dan menghisap bola kembar yang menggantung. Ia kemudian menyapukan lidahnya lagi kembali ke ujung penis dan melumatnya, menghisap kepala penis seperti sedang menghisap lollipop kesukaannya. Lidah Wooyoung memutari kepala penis San dan menghisapnya lagi lebih dalam.

Tangan Wooyoung tidak tinggal diam, ia memompa batang penis San sambil dan meremasnya sesekali sambil mulutnya masih sibuk bergerak di ujung penis kekasihnya. Wooyoung memainkan ujung lidahnya di lubang kecil yang menurut Wooyoung menggemaskan. Tubuh San sedikit bergetar, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Wooyoung bertubi-tubi tanpa selama 10 menit terakhir.

“Stop playing, baby” Ucap San dengan tangannya memegang kepala Wooyoung dan mendorongnya. Membuat penisnya sekali lagi masuk dalam sekali gerakan dan memenuhi rongga mulut yang lebih muda. San mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyetubuhi mulut Wooyoung dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

San masih memegangi kepala Wooyoung untuk menahannya tetap diam, kontras dengan pergerakkan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat dan mendorong semakin dalam. Wooyoung tersedak beberapa kali tanpa San sadari, membuat yang lebih tua meneruskan aksinya, mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

“Damn, this is so good. Your mouth feels so good. I can't help myself”

Mata Wooyoung terpejam erat dan nafasnya mulai berat. San yang menyadari perubahan air muka Wooyoung langsung menarik dirinya keluar dari mulut Wooyoung.

“I'm sorry, am I going to hard?” nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan San, ia mengusap pipi Wooyoung lembut.

Wooyoung mengangguk pelan sementara tangannya menggenggam batang penis San yang berlumur salivanya sendiri, ingin membuat San tetap merasakan nikmat. Pemuda yang lebih tua tidak dapat menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya saat Wooyoung dengan lihai memainkan tangannya, membuatnya keenakan.

San meletakkan tangannya di kepala Wooyoung dan mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wooyoung kemudian menempelkan batang penis San di pipi kanannya dan membiarkan kulitnya dengan kulit San bergesekan. Wooyoung menatap San yang berada di atasnya, sambil masih menempelkan batang penis San di pipinya.

“Am I doing good?”

“Oh yes baby, you're doing good. You're doing so well.” San menjawab dengan lembut tapi Wooyoung dapat melihat nafsu di dalam mata kekasihnya.

“I make you h word” Wooyoung tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya kemudian meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di batang penis San yang sudah sangat tegang.

“Oh yes, you make me h words. Horny and hard. Now please let me fuck your mouth again.” San kemudian menggenggam miliknya sendiri dan memposisikan kepala penisnya di bibir Wooyoung lalu menggesekkan ujungnya di bibir basah Wooyoung.

Wooyoung memberikan kecupan di lubang kencing San dan memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis San.

“Please?” San meminta ijin dan menunggu jawaban Wooyoung dengan sabar.

Wooyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian membuka mulutnya, San mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

“Fuck. This is so good.” San mendesah lebih kencang ketika ia merasakan lagi kenikmatan yang sempat tertunda.

San menjambak rambut Wooyoung pelan ketika ia mulai kehilangan kontrol pada pinggulnya. Ia bergerak semakin cepat dan liar, menyetubuhi mulut Wooyoung yang kecil.

“Good boy. You're doing well, baby.”

Kaki San bergerak ke selangkangan Wooyoung dan mengusap tonjolan milik pacarnya yang terlihat jelas dari balik boxer.

“Take yours out. Do yourself for me” perintah San.

Wooyoung dengan patuh menarik miliknya keluar dari boxer dan mulai memompa penisnya yang sudah keras. Menghasilkan desahan yang tertahan karna milik San memenuhi mulutnya.

“Good boy.” satu pujian lagi terlontar dari bibir San, membuat Wooyoung lebih bersemangat memompa miliknya lebih cepat, memberikan dirinya sendiri kenikmatan.

Wooyoung meremas batang penisnya dan mengusap ujung penis dengan ibu jarinya, membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

“You're so good baby.” San memperlambat tempo pergerakannya dan untuk menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya.

Wooyoung menyadari perubahan tempo San kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari penisnya dan menumpukan tangan di paha yang lebih tua. Ia kemudian memompa batang milik San dalam mulutnya dengan tempo lambat namun mendorong wajahnya semakin dalam, membiarkan kepala penis San menyentuh tenggorokannya.

San menggenggam kepala Wooyoung erat sementara kepalanya [mendongak](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XUtvdv1AJFLaeaKYqzD3cbFwq9ZvfSmo/view?usp=sharing) merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

“Fuck yes. Faster baby” perintah San lagi.

Wooyoung menghisap kepala penis San dengan penuh nafsu sambil lidahnya bermain-main di batang yang semakin keras itu.

“Mmh~” Wooyoung mendesah tertahan

“Fuck. Why are you so good?” San semakin hilang kendali, ia menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan mendorong semakin dalam.

“I'm gonna cum”

Wooyoung yang mendengar itu langsung memasukkan seluruh batang penis San ke dalam mulutnya sampai menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya.

San mendorong pinggulnya dan menyentak beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan semua cairan di dalam mulut Wooyoung, memenuhi seluruh rongga mulut yang lebih muda. Wooyoung menelan semuanya, tidak membiarkan setetespun keluar dari mulutnya.

San menatap wajah Wooyoung yang berantakan dan menarik dirinya keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

“You're taking it well. Thank you baby” San mengusap kepala Wooyoung.

“Thank you for the reward. I really like it.”

Wooyoung tersenyum bangga. Ia kemudian berdiri sambil menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan saliva.

“Sini sayang.” San menarik anak itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengambil tissue di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menyeka sekitar bibir dan pipi Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tersenyum padanya, membuat hati San jadi tak karuan. San lalu mengecup bibir dan pipi kekasihnya itu.

“Ayo sekarang bobo. Aku mau kelon.” San membetulkan posisi boxernya seperti semula kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wooyoung. Menariknya berbaring di sebelahnya.

Wooyoung dengan senang hati memeluk San erat dan kepala disandarkan di dada kekasihnya.

“I love you.” San mengecup dahi Wooyoung dengan penuh kasih.

“I love you more.” Balas Wooyoung dengan mata sudah terpejam, siap untuk memasuki alam mimpi.


End file.
